Greatest Protector of All
by bebepantheon
Summary: Kyou Kara Maou xover InuYasha. Kagome survived the war between Naraku and her group. She had transformed into a demon priestess and had started a journey to find her place whilst guarding over the Shikon Jewel. In her journey she discovers many surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note:  
This is a story of Kyou Kara Maoh! Crossover with InuYasha.  
I decided to do something different since I've read some stories of Kagome being the centred of other crossovers and I've decided to do one of my own.

In my other story, Mother Rose, I have no idea on how to continue at the moment. Therefore, I need some co-author the story with me and I'm trying to focus on my studies (Bachelor of Education (ECC))

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh! Nor do I own InuYasha

Summary: 

Kagome survived the war between Naraku and her group. She had transformed into a demon priestess and had started a journey to find her place whilst guarding over the Shikon Jewel. In her journey, she finds herself in Shin Makoku and being friends with the King Shinou and the Great Sage. In addition, she finds her old friend Ulrike alive and some other surprises.

Key:  
_'talking'_ – thinking and thoughts/memories  
_**'talking'**_ – spirit talking

**Prologue**

InuYasha had died fighting the demon spawns of Naraku and Kagura's zombies, Kilala had passed away not long after Miroku and Sango died fighting together in the mist of the war.

Kagome stood up looking around her and saw many demons split in half and some slashed in many different areas of their bodies. Heads, arms, legs and every other demon parts were toss out in the open area as if there is nothing but trash. Blood were everywhere, the trees covered in red, the ground filled with dried blood, most of the dead bodies freshly killed and the area smelt awful.

Just then, something happen as she tried to take everything in that has happen not long ago. Kagome felt a sudden pull in her soul as the Shiko no Tama Jewel is absorbed back into her body. She felt the jewel and her soul uniting and she feel like her body is on fire. Kagome took deep breaths as she continues to fight to gain consciousness and to fight the urge to scream aloud.

A few minutes later, the pain had subsided and she walked away from the bloody massacre area and towards her destination; the small pond that lays not far from the war site. She looked down and saw her face structure had matured; her hair had grown out to the waist and with blue highlights that blended into her black hair. Her eyes turned from dark brown to honey yellow coloured eyes.

Kagome tried to use her miko powers but she heard something in the back of her head, she continued to try harder to hear the voice and finally after concentrating very hard she heard,

"_**Kagome I bestow to you the powers of the elements of wind, water, lightning, earth and fire so that you may use it at your disposal and for protection. One last thing Kagome before I leave you, I had changed your human heritage to a full-fledge demon priestess in order to protect the Shikon Jewel. Do not be afraid I will be with you always!"**_

Kagome was surprised to hear a voice in her head that is not her own. She replied physically, "Who are you?"

"_**I am Midoriko the previous Guardian of the Shikon no Tama Jewel. I believe in you Kagome to do your best."**_

"Thank you Midoriko."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome Point of View:

_I remember after talking with Midoriko I had journeyed everywhere to explore the lands and to experience different ways of living different villagers. The amount of time that I had spent my time with the villagers seems so long but now that I think about it, it has only been a few hundred years._

_Every time I moved and lived along with each of the villagers in different parts of the country, I discovered that my powers could be use in both good and bad. I also discovered that I could become invisible. At one point in my journey I was invisible the villagers could not see me as a result but sometimes they could. I helped the villagers out a lot especially with growing their crops when the weather is bad and helping out the elders of the village with their health problems. I often had to move away to avoid any suspicions that I do not age whilst others around had grown old and passed away in their old age and in their sleep._

_After many years of wondering around, I finally set my foot at the Kingdom whom named their kingdom as The Great Demon Kingdom of Shin Makoku. I walked myself towards the vendors who were selling their weapons and they spoke of the young looking King who had just destroyed the evil entity called Soushu.  
Everywhere I see, there are villagers who are rejoicing in happiness after all the hard work and the hardship that they had done in the past for their King and for each other in this village. Most of the people that live in this Kingdom, their auras have shown that they are not ordinary people but they do have the demon aura tinted to it._

_For the first time in my 2000 years of becoming a full-fledge demon priestess, I believe I found my home for now._

_That is also when I meet the first King Shinou of Shin Makoku and the Great Sage. In addition, Ulrike has become a dear friend of mine._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is just a random idea that just popped into my head after watching Season 1 of Kyo Kara Maoh! I knew I just had to write it! xD

I am so sorry this story is so short! I hope that the second chapter will be longer...if there is one.   
I'll be doing heaps of editing and proof-reading the story so I have to ask you readers, to do the most unthinkable thing for me, please wait patiently, I'll update when I have the time to post the next chapter.

Please let me know what everyone thinks!

By reviewing the story, you as readers have given me the support and inspirations to write more.  
Please read **YukimuraShuusuke Girl** stories, they are some great stories, and that is what inspired me to write my own stories again!!

bebepantheon (aka EmilyIsisNephthys)


	2. Chapter two

_**Author Note:  
**_This is a story of Kyou Kara Maoh! Crossover with InuYasha.  
In my other story, Mother Rose, I have no idea on how to continue at the moment. Therefore, I need some co-author the story with me and I'm trying to focus on my studies (Bachelor of Education (ECC))

I decided to write another chapter to this 'Greatest Protector of All,' since I had an idea of how I'll be writing this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh! Nor do I own InuYasha

**Summary: **

Kagome survived the war between Naraku and her group. She had transformed into a demon priestess and had started a journey to find her place whilst guarding over the Shikon Jewel. In her journey, she finds herself in Shin Makoku and being friends with the King Shinou and the Great Sage. In addition, she finds her old friend Ulrike alive and some other surprises.

**Key:**  
_'talking'_ – thinking and thoughts/memories  
_**'talking'**_ – spirit talking

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_After many years of wondering around, I finally set my foot at the Kingdom whom named their kingdom as The Great Demon Kingdom of Shin Makoku. I walked myself towards the vendors who were selling their weapons and they spoke of the young looking King who had just destroyed the evil entity called Soushu.  
Everywhere I see, there are villagers who are rejoicing in happiness after all the hard work and the hardship that they had done in the past for their King and for each other in this village. Most of the people that live in this Kingdom, their auras have shown that they are not ordinary people but they do have the demon aura tinted to it._

_For the first time in my 2000 years of becoming a full-fledge demon priestess, I believe I found my home for now._

_That is also when I meet the first King Shinou of Shin Makoku and the Great Sage. In addition, Ulrike has become a dear friend of mine._

Greatess Protector of All ~ Greatess Protector of All ~

**(AN: This episode began sometime when the boxes have all began gathered and Ulrike is trying to contain the boxes until the ceremony to re-sealed the boxes again)**

**Chapter 2 of Greatest Protector of All…**

Murata looked at the paintings that hanged on the wall in the Tomb of the Great One also known as Shinou's Tomb but everyone just called them the Tomb of the Great One. As he looked at the image of his old friend, he remembered the time when he spoke of the burden that the both of them were about to hold in the future. He also remember what they spoke of, would happen in many years later and moreover he remembered what Shinou had put himself into the last time he made his old mother figure angry. He recalled the memory as if it was only yesterday that Shinou had suffered the consequence for not following her order.

_**Flashback:**_

'Ah, Shinou, how are you feeling?' the middle aged girl asked the king as she came into the throne room.

'Oh hello my lady Kagome, I'm feeling good. I was just talking to the chief strategist about some unfinished business.' The King smiled and relaxed into his seat and said happily, he knew that the Great Wise Men didn't believe him but he was hoping he could fool the middle aged girl standing before him.

Kagome looked into the King's eye and sighed in frustration, 'Come with me.' She was hoping the young King would follow him however he did the opposite which angered her in the short amount of time that she had been in this town. She knew that there was something wrong with the young King, especially with the aftermath of the end war with The Originators.

'Now now Kagome, no need to get you worked up about me, I'm fine.' The King sat on his throne, laid back and relaxed. As soon as he replied back, he knew he had said something wrong especially with how the lady had acted afterwards. 'Now you have done, you made her mad, Shinou,' The Great Wise Man whispered to his King.

'What do you mean by that?' The King asked in confusion. 'It means that you should have followed her when she tells you to follow her instead of declining her offer to help you.' The Great Wise Man whispered back to his King, hoping to see reason why she had asked him in a nice voice to follow her in order to heal him.

When Kagome heard his answer, she walked calmly towards him until she is standing in front of him with her finger pointed to the King. 'That wasn't a request, Shinou. I was hoping we could do this quietly but you have leaved me no choice.' As soon as she had said it, Shinou who was the name of the King, began to struggle to breathe properly as the pain in his body began to stretch as well as struggling to stay put instead of leaving his body in peace. After a few minutes of struggling with the pain trying to leave his body, he began to feel numb as he slumped into his seat when Kagome released him. Shinou saw the girl looked at him with a disproving look.

'Shinou, you may be the almighty King right now, but when I see you and Ichirou standing here before me, I see two young men trying to take over kingdom with no idea what is going on. Although it is great that you're looking after your people but it is always best to take care of your health first and then continue to take pride in your affairs later. After all, you cannot help your country if something happens to you.' Kagome lectured as she made her way up to the King and used her powers to heal the King.

Shinou laughed weakly before answering her, 'I think you're right. By the way who is Ichirou, Kagome?'

The Great Wise Man's eyebrow shot upwards and looks at Kagome with his eye hoping to get her attention. Kagome smiled at Shinou and innocently said, 'Ichirou? Nope I have no idea who that person is.'

_**Flashback Ends**_

As Murata began to think back in the past where he had the conversation with the Great One, he had fond memories of the girl who had healed the King himself, after all the girl and he had a personal history. Although not many people knew about the girl, he knew that although he has been reincarnated into Ken Murata, he still have the memories of The Great Wise Man and Lady Kagome, but that is for another time.

Meanwhile in the Tomb of the Great One, Ulrike was seen in the Tomb kneeling down before the four boxes, praying and hoping to hear the voice of The Great One. As she was kneeling down, she remembered that in the past eight hundred years ago when she received the position of the priestess of The Great One, she met a great lady who had personal acquaintance with King Shinou. She had taught Ulrike about the techniques on healing, mediating, building mind barriers and especially sealing techniques in order to help and protect the citizens of the Great Demon Kingdom. Ulrike had always remembered her elder as she had looked up to Lady Gome and was seen as her role model. The day before Lady Gome left the Great Demon Kingdom, she had left Ulrike a plain golden circlet, as a memento to her pupil but the present was special in to Ulrike, as it contains a quarter fractions of Lady Gome's powers that was for extra boost to Ulrike's powers.

Author Note:

I have no idea what to write but this is just a bit of an idea…if you see something wrong with the story just let me know : )

Anyway I wrote this up this morning and right now I have a migraine…and sleepy too, another thing to clear up, the gold band on Ulrike's head I have no idea what to call it so I just wrote it as a circlet and lastly, I have no idea what The Great Wise Man's real name is so I just used the name as Ichirou…hopefully no one mind that.


End file.
